Serana Dawnsinger
#Where You Can Contact Me|Contacts}} #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Artist Credits|Artist Credits}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Some Quotes|Quotes}} #Trivia|Trivia}} }} |Row 2 title = Magic Schools:|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Alignment:|Row 3 info = Chaotic Neutral|Row 4 title = Faith(s):|Row 4 info = Belore Elune (Secretly)|Row 5 title = Reaction:|Row 5 info = Alliance Horde||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Race:|Row 7 info = Ren'dorei Dawnish Quel'dorei (Formerly)|image = File:Serana Lionsong.jpg|thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Companions:|Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Former Affiliations:|Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana's Hair Style.png|tab3 = Past - In Elune's Grace|caption3 = In Elune's Grace by Nocturyn|image4 = Serana Dawnsinger portrait (2).png|tab4 = Past - The Violet Rose|caption4 = The Violet Rose by Michelle Ejdrup|image5 = Serana by shalandrassil-dcqid20.png|tab5 = Past - Precious Memory|caption5 = Precious Memory by Shalandrassil}} Serana Dawnsinger (born Serana Dakaire Dawnsinger, January 23 -75 BDP, Dalaran) is the current head of House Dawnsinger and general of Dawnshire. She is the eldest child of Teran Dawnsinger and the leader of House Dawnsinger's Ren'dorei chapter. Formerly a mage of the Kirin Tor and celebrated veteran of the Second War, Serana sacrificed her life of grandeur to experiment with fel magic. Regardless of her intentions she was sentenced to exile. At first Serana found solitude alone in the wilderness while able to kill orcs at will, but in the end she found herself lonely. She decided to join the Scarlet Crusade, but her allegiance to the fanatical group was cut short. By the time of the Burning Crusade, Serana managed to rejoin the Grand Alliance and has since been fighting loyally under the lion's banner. In recent months Serana has sought to end Theradin's horrific campaign within the northlands, and in doing so avenge her mentor Berwyn Lightstrider. She has been struggling to win the Thyrin War. Physical Description WIP - Rewriting. For armor, see: The Oathkeeper's Vestments. Personality Traits Serana is a somewhat confident, humorous and intelligent elf who expresses herself directly whenever possible. The woman enjoys being the center of attention in social occasions, despite her rampant and blatant awkwardness. Often whenever in a less than favorable social situation, Serana will come up with some absurd concept in hopes of getting a response. She is also known to boast, albeit sarcastically. The lady is steadfast and proactive, which leads her to be stubborn, aggressive and slow to understand a broader perspective. She loves her physical appearance and takes pride in it, often going through great lengths to stay clean. She will always wear shoes outside and often brings a napkin packet to every single dinner to wipe her face as she eats. She also carries with her a hair brush and nail polish - she is disgusted by the thought of breaking a nail. Many find her 'eccentric' ways as overbearing and extremely irritating. Serana's masochistic behavior often leads to a whirlwind of self destruction, especially regarding her relationships. It is hard for her to tell the difference between what she actually wants and what she wants in her own fantasy. is an addict of negative emotions, especially self doubt and anger. Serana constantly argues with herself and hates every moment of it. She is a devoted woman who shows great dedication and passion for certain goals and interests. Because of her sister, Serana is a knowledgeable source of information for history. Although many of the facts she tells others can be distorted due to her extreme political biases. Although Serana has learnt to be begrudgingly quiet about her views on religious organizations, she often attracts negative attention from the Church of the Holy Light. Serana is extremely caring towards animals, which is why she is vegetarian. When unoccupied and bored she can often be found in the wilds observing packs of wolves, going for forest walks and/or tending to the horses. Despite her preference for indoors, Serana every once in a while wants to go on an adventure outside. She views most of the Horde lower than beasts. But, she still has a soft spot for the Sin'dorei and will often try to bring them into the Alliance or convince them to leave the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. Killing Sin'dorei is a last resort for Serana, unless they are Blood Knights. History Abridged Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing. It was rather odd for a elven girl to be born in Dalaran, nonetheless both parents agreed that it was a more stable place to raise a child. Teran was from a long line of ethnic Quel'dorei, but Kiraun begged him to ensure Serana never came in contact with her heritage for safety reasons. Teran reluctantly agreed to the term, but he demanded that Serana could pursue her dreams - no matter how dangerous they may be. Despite her position as nobility, Serana was faced with bullying as a child for several reasons. She was awfully tall for a girl, her hair was black, she was 'eccentric' and was an elf growing up in a human's city. Regardless of it, Serana endured arcane schooling nonetheless and even grew stronger because of the constant berating from her peers. Eventually she learned it was best to play along with their insults and get on their good side. One of Serana's major struggles during childhood was her social disability. She had abnormal posturing, lack of eye contact, she repeated herself constantly, kept a flat tone of voice and maintained very repetitive movements. Over the years she learned to manage her 'eccentric' ways, but its always affected her. Her best childhood friend was her younger sister, Alea Dawnsinger. The two were partners in crime and general dorks together. They were able to spend all day indoors in each other's company. They often played cards, practiced magic or had pillow fights. Although they drove each other mad after each fight they came back to each other about an hour later (usually in tears.) On her sixteenth birthday, Serana was given her first staff which she named 'Phoenixsong' after her Thalassian heritage. Second War The Second War marked a major part of Serana's adult life. Her father formed a military group named the 'Dalaran Onslaught' and when Serana asked why he explained it was to combat the Orcish Horde. Naturally, Serana and Alea were intrigued by what the orcs were. Upon learning their threat they attempted to join the Onslaught. When they approached their father, Teran offered them an opportunity in the Alliance far greater. He secured an allegiance with House Lightstrider and revealed that one of their members, Berwyn Lightstrider was willing to take two Dawnsingers as students to show his house's good faith. It took some convincing, but eventually the sisters decided to become his pupils. As Berwyn's pupils the both of them were trained within the art of war, although Serana's path was far more difficult than Alea's. Serana participated in several major battles of the Second War but for every battle she participated she missed on two others because of the injuries she sustained. After the conflict in Hillsbrad, Serana grew terrified of the warzones. It was only with the invasion of Quel'thalas that she became active again. Berwyn remained in Quel'thalas and from that point, Serana was given charge of a small strike force consisting of 10 soldiers. Serana was afraid to lead, but after two victories in the Siege of Lordaeron and the Siege of Blackrock Spire her confidence was bolstered. Within Blackrock she found a tome that was once owned by the Shadow Council, even though she knew it was 'evil' the power it offered was so alluring to her. Peace Times After the Second War Serana was notified of her father's tragic passing. Hearing the news set Serana over the edge and she eventually gave into temptation and delved into the powerful fel and necrotic magics the tome offered. She swore an oath that day - that she would one day become strong enough to prevent the orcs from hurting another soul again. She became an advocate for the execution of the orcs which earned the scorning of staunch Alliance political supporters including Berwyn. While Serana hunted down and butchered random orcs that survived the war, Alea tracked down and slew the troll responsible for Teran's demise. But the elf's heart was not entirely filled with hate, she found comfort with an attractive young priest. He was patient, kind and had a similar quirky personality to Serana. Bryant and Serana were an energetic couple with a introvert-extrovert dynamic. While Serana was often quiet and seclusive, Bryant was outgoing and pronounced. Serana brought intimate calm to his life while he increased her social confidence. She'd often remark Bryant made the best sandwiches in Lordaeron. Eventually Bryant and Serana came under attack by a group of orcs, which resulted in Bryant's critical injury. Serana was discovered as a fel wielder because of her instinctive use of the banned magic and was exiled for it. It didn't matter to her, though considering it was to save a loved one. Third War In the Third War Serana did not stand idly by. She assisted in escorting refugees out of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas alike to wherever the boats would take them. Although she was shunned for her use of dark magic, she didn't hold any bitter feelings and was devoted to protecting the Alliance regardless. She found it extremely tragic that the Alliance was ground to dust so quickly while divided, she was especially angry at King Anastarian for 'foolishly isolating himself from the rest of the world'. She believed that if the kingdoms simply stood together and accepted the warlocks, it would have been a different story. Three years in the Scarlet Crusade Once the Third War was over Serana returned to her exile. Over time she realized that she would go insane if out alone for so long with only deceased orcs to keep her company, so she signed up to the nearest sign of life. The Scarlet Crusade. Although the crusaders were suspicious of the elven woman at first, a month of quarantine answered many questions and she was admitted into the ranks. Serana assisted in the Summertide Assaults, although her greatest achievement in the crusade came with a battle against the Forsaken. Once her commanding officer was struck down, Serana took leadership of the party and utilized the tactics she learnt from the Second War to decimate the enemy undead and orc forces. It felt good for her to be back in the fray against the Horde. Eventually Serana met her second love in the form of a charming, yet devious priest named Vincent. The man manipulated Serana into falling for him, and eventually used her masochism and affection to his advantage. He used Serana as a means to continue his bloodline, and once he was through with her he reported all her secrets including her efficiency in necromancy. Regret While wandering the northlands aimlessly, broken and ashamed Serana had much time to contemplate to herself over her son's loss. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she claw, scratch and burn her way to kill Vincent? Why did she ever fall for him.... All those questions she asked herself ripped her up inside. Serana began to smoke basic cigarettes and take less care for her health, she didn't even bother to maintain her feminine beauty during this time. She viewed herself as a failure mother and soldier and was furious at herself and fell into a downward spiral of self loathing. She regretted not finding her family during the Third War, and even for a time wished she never studied into dark magic. Thyrin Cult When Serana came to join the Thyrin Cult for company and explained her story, Theradin was empathetic towards her. To help Serana stay safe in the Scourge infected wastelands alone he trained her in necromancy, which she proved to be an efficient student in. The two became friends for a brief period, bonding over their loss and trauma though when Serana was asked if she would help him in his mission she declined. Rather than killing her on the spot, Theradin allowed her to leave. Serana out of gratitude for his mercy sewed his daughter Sophia a beautiful dress consisting of the colors: Red, blue and gold. He took the gift and thanked her, assuring that his daughter would love it when she was of age to fit into the clothing. Theradin's sympathy resulted in him ordering several men to retrieve Serana's lost child and bring him to Stormwind, where he would be cared for. However, Serana already left the cult before she heard of the news. Umbric's Research Group On the road again Serana set out to find Alea, Kiraun and her three brothers. Tragically she was unaware of her brother Aurin's fate. Rather than finding her family she found Umbric's research group. Seeing it as a subject somewhat close to fel magic, Serana decided to partake in a few experiments and requested the group to take her in. The group accepted Serana's membership, to which she was overjoyed. While researching she could not help but wonder how her son was doing, and during this time she sought out council. One of the members suggested that she should simply move on and that there was nothing that she could do, eventually Serana accepted that her son was gone. But she did not ever fully recover. After the fall of the Burning Legion Serana was astounded to witness Alleria discovering the research group and interacting with Magister Umbric. She prayed internally that it would mean that the research group had an invitation to join the Alliance. That hope was soon put on hold when some of the members opened the void cube, allowing Durzan to corrupt them. During the encounter with the ethereal Serana was unconscious like the majority of Ren'dorei and could only feel herself transforming under the void. There she gained a voice... and a new appearance. She welcomed her new look, but was rather hostile towards the new voice in her head. When Umbric announced that the void elves would join the Alliance, Serana was excited and overjoyed. After so many years she finally could return home, she shed a tear of joy shamelessly which earned the odd look of one of the former Sin'dorei. After this experience, Serana felt as if she could be proud of who she was again. Meeting Cerin Bleakwater ]During her first days within the Alliance Serana felt over defensive. Her aggressiveness got so out of hand she would automatically verbally attack any paladins, which led to an encounter with her future husband. Cerin Bleakwater. Cerin rather than becoming over offended decided to play along. The two entered friendly banter which lead to an intimate encounter between the two. At first Serana fought her attraction to the paladin, but eventually she fell in love. It was gradual, but the two's affection became mutual and together they moved into Ironforge. Serana began to grow kinder and even promised to give up drinking, however she still slipped the occasional cigarette. War of the Thorns Throughout the War of the Thorns Serana worked alongside several Highborne arcanists in an effort to slow the Horde's advance. Serana found herself in many brutal arguments with the Kaldorei over magic, which she still likes to think she won. Eventually she was forced back to Teldrassil. Once the world tree was set on fire, Serana decided to remain and open portals to help civilians escape. From her prolonged exposure to the ash Serana gained chronic breathing issues. Acquiring the Mark In one of her adventures for knowledge Serana reached out into the Twisting Nether for a demonic guide. A Succubus, Lynora, answered with the promise to take Serana to a demonic world filled to the brim with tomes of new Fel magic for her to learn and master. Serana eagerly followed the Succubus to the planet but little did she know that she was walking towards a diabolical trap. They reached the ruins of a Cathedral that housed a book that adjusted itself in size to fit Serana's hand. The succubus forced Serana's hand onto the book. Lynora planned to murder her by burning her inside out with Shadowflame magic know as the Magical Sear. She sadistically grinned as she watched the book infect the Ren'dorei's palm. Although the Succubus had succeeded in manipulating Serana, she did not succeed in slaying the void elf. Serana used the magical sear to teleport herself backward and escape from the flames. The only part of her body that was burnt by the shadowflame was her left palm. She kept this part of her life a secret for quite some time from Cerin by using magic to suppress and disguise the wound. However, Cerin's intuition could tell that Serana was hiding something which he later questioned her on it. Revenge on Lynora Although the mark improved Serana's powers in the long run, Annia and Serana swore vengeance on Lynora because the mark was also eating at Serana's life. Together they traveled to Ashenvale, where Cerin fell a massive demon bodyguard of Lynora. The Succubus begged for her life in submission, falsely stating that she knew how to cure Serana's mark. Cerin subdued the Succubus and brought her back for interrogation in their home at Ironforge. However, when Lynora revealed she was lying for her life, Cerin decided a fate as peaceful as death would be too kind for a Demon who could reincarnate. On the other hand Serana wanted to kill Lynora and when forced to stay her hand, she shoved her frustration deep down. But every time she looks at Lynora's face she wants to leave the room. Zurilthun Serana reached back into the twisting nether in a desperate attempt to learn how to solve the mark. Unexpectedly, she made contact with a Demonic Commander tasked with the destruction of the Orcs. The Demon believed that when the Legion was defeated his best chance for survival would be by offering his services to the Alliance. So a secret meeting was made between the two. Serana and the demon came to a deal that she would protect and rip his way back into reality if he teaches her the means to cure herself. They were unable to find a cure, yet despite that Serana honoured her part of the deal and asked Zurilthun if he wished to accompany her against the Horde, and he accepted the bargain. The Siege of Lordaeron WIP - Lorewise she was summoned in as a reinforcement. The Blood War Begins The start of the Blood War marked a drastic moment in Serana and Cerin's relationship. Through Cerin, Serana found a place in the 7th Legion for a brief time. The two served on the warfront in Kul'tiras together against the Horde, their mutual enemy of both personal and political reasons. They found themselves in many risky situations where Cerin, to Serana's frustration 'rescued' her from many times. Once their duty in Kul Tiras was over, Cerin and Serana participated in the Battle of Stromgarde which Serana continued to assist in over the Blood War. The Foundation of Dawnshire After Serana heard the news of Berwyn Lightstrider's death at the hands of Theradin, she was grief stricken. In the midst of the morning process, she decided to investigate the Thyrin Cult to check if they could threaten more of her loved ones, and to her horror she uncovered a mass Thyrin experiment on surviving Lordaeranians. She attempted to contact as many Alliance commanders as possible, but many of them were too busy with the Blood War. When all hope seemed lost, Dalren and Amelina Lightstrider wrote back to Serana with conformation that they would march their army to end the cultist incursion. Serana and Dalren were glad to meet again after so many years and on friendlier terms, but most of their time reuniting was spent planning to take down the Thyrin camp. Their attack was a success, but it dawned on them this was just the beginning. Cerin, Serana, Dalren and Amelina unanimously agreed to continue a proactive approach against the Thyrin and the Horde. Finding a Base Agreement was founded Cerin and Serana led an attack on an island peninsula between Arathi and Hillsbrad. Formerly an island owned by Berwyn. The attack on Dawnshire (the location) was a success and the Thyrin Cult's operation to find Berwyn's corpse was halted. When Cerin decided to spare the Thyrin leader there, Serana became angered. Specifically because he was Vincent, the same man who tore her from her son in the Scarlet Crusade and emotionally abused her. She wanted to scream at the idea of him being left alive despite his reasoning that Theradin made him a new man. But for the sake of the relationship with Cerin, Serana shoved it down. Dalren out of namesake for the base decided to name the army 'The Order of Dawnshire.' ] House Dawnsinger With the start of Dawnshire many of the Thalassians that followed Dalaran Onslaught were inspired to come join Serana's ranks. They all underwent the ritual to become Ren'dorei to increase their power and match their new leader. Serana welcomed each and every elf into the Order of Dawnshire with open arms. Dalren and Amelina Lightstrider were pleased to see a unity of House Dawnsinger and House Lightstrider once more. Ghosts of the Past Conflict During the Ghosts of the Past Conflict Serana had the opportunity to return to Quel'thalas for the first time in over two decades. Serana was bewildered by the haunting charm that the Ghostlands possessed, but was saddened by the state of her people and often wandered about the state of the Dawnsinger estate. During the conflict she spent her time guarding the Alliance camp. She had the honour of witnessing the Kaldorei soldiers bravely stand against the Horde, she wasn't used to admiring Kaldorei. Near the end of the conflict Serana had a long conversation with Commander Garion Magnus about the nature of magic and the state of the northern kingdoms. The two spoke for hours on end with little regard to time, so much so it was in the early morning that they finally decided to part ways. Finally Serana's first taste of conflict was the final battle, sadly for her the battle was a loss and resulted in a facial injury. Her mark grew worse and was causing her illness, making her shift in and out of consciousness constantly which made carrying her back to safety difficult. When she was eventually delivered to the camp, she was moved close to tears by the kindness the priestesses of elune and several other Alliance members gave her. Surprisingly Serana was not infuriated about the Alliance losing in control in the Ghostlands, but she did promise herself she would return one day to reclaim her family home. Worship of Elune Witnessing the resilience of elune's followers against the Horde during the Ghosts of the Past conflict made her examine their worship. Perhaps this goddess was on their side against the vile Horde. Looking further into it Serana decided that she would adopt the goddess as well, in hopes that she would grant the same reliance the Kaldorei have. To mark this new finding of religion, Serana ritually warpained a streak down her left eye in tribute (and did so regularly afterwards). In the coming months she took her worship increasingly seriously and several victories convinced her elune was on her side. Aid From the Unexpected After the Ghosts of the Past Conflct Serana's mark became unbalanced to the point it was critically life threatening. Her arm was in constant pain, her eyes grew sunken and her skin became paler than usual. To add to the discomfort, she felt like she was burning inside. To dull the pain she decided to head to a tavern, but inside there she came across the same Demon Hunter that welcomed her into the Ghosts of the Past conflict. A conversation ensued and occasionally Serana would speak too loud, luckily Zevrad covered for her stupidity. When the conversation found its way to Serana's state, she explained the story behind the mark and Zevrad imagined a solution. After making Serana wait outside the tavern for several hours (for being too loud), he informed her of the concept of an anchor to keep the mark in check. Using a blank soul gem and azerite Zevrad crafted this anchor that would remove the negative effects of the mark so long as it was powered by azerite, mortal blood or souls. Little did Serana know that the use of souls and blood could come with dire consequences if manipulated too regularly. Presence in Darkshore Serana made a brief appearance within Darkshore to witness the dark side of Elune come to life. During this journey she also managed to track down and end several Thyrin patrols via the use of footmen circles and cavalry. Serana noted just how amazingly beautiful Kaldorei architecture was now that she got to take a proper look at it. During her time in Darkshore she was also able to witness the ferocity of the Night Elves against the Horde in defence of their lands, which reminded her of what the humans and high elves did many years ago. Her time in Darkshore caused her see the Kaldorei as equals, just with differences. The Battle of Ferwich Rewriting Delving Into the Void In the end Serana grew tired of her recovery and grew desperate enough to seek answers from her inner whispers. After a plea for help, the void answered and instructed her to draw blood. Serana did as she was told, and received a vision of how to manipulate the blood to heal herself. After trial and error, Serana eventually managed to cast her first self-hemomancy spell. This event led her to seek power within hemomancy, and over time she fell addicted to blood. So much so she powered the anchor with it, and continues to keep her mark in check with that method. As a consequence for looking into the void, Serana's eyes were permanently corrupted. Their color changed to a dark, gloomy purple. Luckily for Serana this corruption granted her a new ability and over time she discovered she could overload herself with arcane to change the eye color temporarily. Secrecy Serana kept her use of blood magic a secret for the first month, but in an emergency with Annia she casted a blood endowed spell without fear. Although Serana's hemomancy skill shocked Cerin, he accepted the new magic. In the end Serana found it easier to reveal her new talents to the public, despite the hatred it may cause. ] Worship of Belore During her recovery Serana had a fair amount of time to think. During this reflection she contemplated much on her religious faith, and the faith of her people. Witnessing the compassion that the priests gave her during the healing process made her more sympathetic towards wielders of the light. From that she started to theorize, what about the sun? What if the sun was another face of Elune, rather than two siblings they could be two sides of the same coin that over shadow the world at different times of the day. This led her down a path of personal progression that eventually caused her to worship both the sun and moon as the same deity. She resolved to pray once a day to the sun and once to the moon. To tribute her new worship she changed the warpaint to red. For the sake of public relations she decided to vocally worship Belore as her god and keep her duel worship hidden. Parting with Cerin Bleakwater (Listen to Vera Blue - Said Goodbye to Your Mother) In a heated argument between Serana and Cerin, Serana brought up several key issues within their relationship. Such as their disagreements on how to lead, how Cerin continuously treated her as lesser and demanded her time constantly. Not only that but their overall goals were changing. While Serana wanted to take back her family home and reforge her ties with the Dawnsingers, Cerin wished to mend the bond with his death knight son, Samuel. Given how many members of Serana's family were allied with the Scarlet Crusade, their objectives clashed. With that, Cerin and Serana decided to part ways on good terms. Serana was granted command over Dawnshire and almost instantly she ordered the execution of Vincent. Serana charged her guard captain, Adamar Autumnvale with commanding Dawnshire's army while she vanished for a day. While in solitude, Serana constructed a strategy to retake Dawn's Peak from the Horde. After Ferwich, Dawnshire needed both morale and security, the peak was by concept the perfect remedy. Once she returned and announced the campaign, the members and followers of House Lightstrider were joyous. Reclaiming Dawn's Peak Coming soon - Roleplay siege collaboration with Snowfi Found Kin Coming soon The Long Road Home Coming soon A Battle of Crowns Coming soon The Howling Winds of Change Coming soon Unique Spells and Abilities Lion's Gaze (Passive) While Serana's eyes are dark purple she is able to summon void spirits from enemy corpses. Serana also gains an increase to her necromatic ability, including the power to animate geists. Phoenix's Gaze (Passive) While Serana's eyes are bright pink she is able to leech mana from enemies and redirect it to herself or allied spellcasters. Serana also gains an increase in her arcane capabilities, including the power to summon a pure arcane familiar. Vampiric Embrace (Passive) Serana's attacks leech blood, which fuels her mark and allows her to cast empowered spells. Each physical strike or regular ability restores 5% blood power. At 100% blood power Serana's physical capabilities are doubled. Serana almost always starts combat with 100% blood power. Teleportation Rift (Active) Cost: 10% blood power. Effect: Serana summons a rift with her mark, allowing 1-3 targets to transport to a targeted location. Can be countered by the holy light. The rift lasts 20 seconds after summoned. Black Bolt (Active) Cost: 20-40% blood power. Effect: Serana casts a versatile shadow bolt to a single target. If successful, the bolt will deal damage in proportion to the amount of blood power poured into it and refund 50% of the blood power spent. Wildfire (Active) Cost: 100% blood power. Effect: Serana conjures a storm of fel, shadow or arcane fire dealing moderate damage to all targets within close proximity to the flames. Fel flames can be countered using arcane barriers, shadow can be countered with the light and arcane fire can be countered with fel. Relationships (WIP) Romances: Bryant Garrett: Bryant was Serana's first boyfriend and the romantic partner Serana treasures every memory of together. She is still angry at both fate and the orcs for tearing them apart. Serana would've given her life for him without any second thought, and to this day continues to sing (despite her terrible voice) because of his influence. Vincent Whinehelm: '''Vincent Whinehelm was a manipulative and misogynistic man dedicated to continuing his families' blood line. He used Serana's masochism against her and in the end got a child out of it, once he was finished with her he managed to get her exiled from the Scarlet Crusade. In the end Serana got the last laugh by ordering his death years later. However, her vindictiveness resulted in Amelina Lightstrider's disapproval. '''Cerin Bleakwater: By far the most forgettable of Serana's romances was Cerin Bleakwater. He comforted Serana during a difficult time, but in the end proved to be too inconsiderate and controlling for her. Although he wasn't a particularly bad person, Serana and his relationship failed for a variety of reasons. Family: Alea Dawnsinger: '''Alea Veriel Dawnsinger is Serana's sister and best friend. The two siblings have always been close despite their many petty arguments. It is an unspoken rule between the two to have one another's back no matter what, no matter the consequences. Even though Serana has trouble admitting she loves Alea, her affection is shown through the actions she takes. '''Teran Dawnsinger: '''Teran Valrin Dawnsinger was Serana's father and by far the most influential man in her life. He believed in her no matter what and is one of the sole contributors to Serana's magical knowledge. Teran always acted in all his children's interests, and when he was lost the Dawnsinger siblings all cried for their individual revenge. '''Kiraun Sunwing: '''Kiraun Sunwing was Serana's overbearing, overprotective yet kind and caring mother. Although Serana and Kiraun fought regularly, violently and often, the two loved one another unconditionally. Serana keeps a photo of Kiraun and Teran in her villa. '''Velenara Dawnsinger: Aerin Dawnsinger: ''' '''Aurin Dawnsinger: Quotes "I believe that you are what I need to believe in the world again" "No pants Friday is a cause so unifying that even paladins and death knights can agree on its importance" "The orcs wreaked havoc with their fel fire during the first two great wars, I believe its time to return the favour... starting with Ar'gorok" "Salt and vinegar? That's the only subject I'm neutral on" "I do a thankless task, for the Alliance!" "Yes of course I have two eyes! Hair just gets in my way a lot of the time okay?" "I really, really love purple" "Welcome to Stromgarde dalah'surfal, we're home" -Serana stepping into Stromgarde for the first time in years. "Vegetarian burgers are the best thing since... ever. Sliced bread has nothing on them!" "And now begins the new dawn" -The foundation of Dawnshire. "We are Thalassian, does that mean anything to you anymore? You spit on all those who fell to defend Quel'thalas from these tyrants and mongrels" -Serana to a Horde supporting Blood Knight. "Like the phoenix of Quel'thalas I arise from the ashes stronger than before. Come enemies of the Alliance, feel my fire!" "Want to know why violet is my favorite kind of rose? Because its always the odd ones that blossom the most beautiful" "The Ren'dorei ARE still children of Belore. We simply dwell within the shadow he casts" "Blood and silver is what the Alliance was founded upon, 'tis also what continues to sustain it" "The people of Quel'thalas have sucked at the teet of the Sunwell for too long" "Belore should never be used to justify traitors" "I don't care what deity you worship, a fool is a fool" Trivia * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * She was given her name because her parents believed her to be a peaceful baby. Later in life the name's meaning would not suit her as much. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak the elves' language and instead only speaks common. * Serana is proud to be an elf but relates more to the culture of the humans. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Dawnshire is based on a peninsula in southern Hillsbrad. * Serana's favourite animals are dogs and cats. * Serana spends at least thirty minutes to an hour on her appearance every day. * She thinks that any Ren'dorei that dislikes the Alliance is a petty brat. * Serana's current networth is 10,000 gold. (About the real life equivalent of $1,000,000) * Voice claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3jhjSjpboc Where You Can Contact Me Feel free to contact me over Instagram @serana.dawnsinger or on discord: Serana Lionsong#5737 I would love to have a chat about anything wow related or perhaps anything with Medieval European history! I am also on youtube for composing, I generally post about once every two weeks. Usually they are just character themes for I and a few friends but sometimes they can be experimental. Quality is not always assured but I do my best every time! If my replies are slow it is most likely due to me being Australian, my timezone compared to the American timezone is quite different and hard to organize compatibility wise. I will make an effort to respond to all inquiries or messages though! Because of the wiki guidelines I do not include any NSFW art here but I can show on request. If anything here is breaching the rules of the wiki I apologize and consent to it immediately being removed if it breaches the terms. I am still constantly editing around the latter sections of this page (relationships, abilities, trivia etc). If you find any major errors and would like to tell me feel free to! Theme Music Composed by Me: *Serana - Main Theme *Serana - Conflicted Theme *Serana - Romance Theme *Serana - Tavern Theme *Serana - Second War Theme Piece that inspired me: *James - Recovery Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Dalaranian Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Blood Mages Category:Silver Covenant Category:Cooks Category:Shadowcasters Category:Fel Magic Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Arcanists Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Politicians